Insignificante
by Annie Alyss
Summary: Los Pevensie gobiernan Narnia desde Cair Paravel y con ellos se encuentra su amiga Lena; guardia personal del Gran Rey. Ahora, aún con Jadis fuera del camino, los problemas no escasean, menos conforme el tiempo pasa y los sentimientos se vuelven más difíciles de controlar. Nuevos retos se acercan, el amor propio de Lena y su fuerza serán puestos a prueba. Secuela de "Intrusa".
1. Chapter 1

El sol se filtraba por mi ventana golpeando mi cara y supe que mis responsabilidades no podrían esperar más, mi rey iniciaría su día y yo debía apoyarle en las reuniones de rutina, así que me puse de pie y encaré a la mujer de cabellos ondulados semejantes a la corriente de un río.

– Buenos días, Talise– la saludé con una sonrisa cansada, había sido una semana pesada entre visitas de dignatarios de distintos reinos.

Luego de la coronación, mis amigos habían tomado como prioridad el deshacerse de cualquier vestigio del antiguo ejército de la Bruja Blanca, así que los primeros meses de reinado apenas y estuvimos en el castillo. Por aquello, apenas hacía un par de meses comenzaron las relaciones con las naciones cercanas.

– Milady, el agua para su baño ya está caliente, en lo que usted está en eso dejaré su ropa dispuesta sobre su cama ¿Desea que vuelva después para arreglarle el cabello? – se separó de la ventana dirigiéndose hacia el armario.

– No, creo que solo lo recogeré con un listón, pero te lo agradezco– respondí con simplicidad antes de adentrarme en el cuarto de baño.

Igual que siempre, un suelo de mármol bien pulido me recibió, y al centro del cuarto una tina blanca robaba la atención de cualquier otro aspecto del bello cuarto y de esta se veían subir ondas de vapor como indicador de la temperatura del agua, sobre cuya superficie flotaban algunos pétalos de lavanda. Me desprendí de mi camisón y las prendas interiores con las que dormía para meterme al agua sin ningún tipo de impedimento para poder disfrutar de la liberadora sensación que el agua proporcionaba a los tensos músculos de mi cuerpo.

Cuando vi que mis dedos comenzaban a arrugarse, consideré que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente sumergida, salí envolviéndome con una suave toalla blanca y me vestí con lo que Talise amablemente había dispuesto sobre mi cama, la cual también había hecho. Un pantalón que, si bien se ajustaba a mis piernas, también era lo suficientemente holgado como para permitir que mi piel respirara, una blusa suelta de mangas a medio brazo con espalda baja que dejaba descubierta mi marca, un cinturón grueso que la ajustaba a mi abdomen, un chaleco sobre éstos y un par de botas a juego que llegaban hasta unos cuatro dedos debajo de mis rodillas, y tal como había dicho, me recogí el cabello en una coleta con listón. También, ajusté mi espada en mi cinturón y por costumbre me coloqué mi brazalete con la pluma en su lugar a pesar de saber que no serviría, por algún motivo aun me negaba a salir sin éste.

Salí de mi habitación, avancé hasta el final de pasillo en el que me hallaba, bajé las escaleras a mi izquierda, al pie de ésta giré a la derecha, crucé el tercer par de puertas en ese pasillo, bajé unas escaleras justo al otro lado de éstas y avancé a la izquierda, crucé otro par de puertas que me llevaron a un salón con una larga mesa de madera repleta de comida; el comedor.

Ahí, mis amigos estaban ya sentados en sus lugares habituales, Peter en la cabecera, Ed a su izquierda, a su derecha Lu y Su respectivamente, y la deliciosa comida intacta, me habían estado esperando e hice nota mental de mañana ser más rápida en mi baño, quizá pondría un reloj de arena cerca para no perder tiempo de más.

– Lo siento mucho, perdí demasiado tiempo– me disculpé avanzando hacia el lugar junto a Ed y mientras caminaba hacia éste, Peter se puso de pie, ganándose una pequeña risa por parte de sus hermanos. Asentí en agradecimiento a mi mejor amigo por la cortesía y me senté.

– Descuida, hasta hace apenas un momento aún estábamos esperando también a Susan– rió la castaña obteniendo como respuesta a su comentario, una mirada airada por parte de la aludida, la cual no la mantuvo por mucho tiempo antes de ponerse a reír y el resto pronto la seguimos. Luego llenamos nuestros platos y estos quedaron vacíos en menos tiempo del que había tomado acomodar la comida en ellos.

Una vez quedamos satisfechos, con. Nuestras reservas de energía reabastecidas, nos levantamos de la mesa y cada quien fue por su lado, Lucy y Ed a sus clases sobre historia y geografía, Susan a atender unos asuntos respecto a unos visitantes que llegarían pronto y mientras los veía irse, despidiéndome con una sonrisa, esperaba a que mi mejor amigo y rey guiara el camino, siendo el quien decidiría el orden de prioridad en el que se dedicaría a las actividades planeadas para el día y mi obligación la de servirle, principalmente siguiéndolo a todas partes como guardia personal.

Si, este año se había ido en perseguir y capturar a quienes aún se llamaban servidores de la Bruja Blanca y los ataques por parte de éstos habían disminuido considerablemente, sin embrago, persistía la amenaza, seguramente quedarían sobrevivientes que estaban al acecho, esperando un resquicio de descuido por nuestra parte para atacar y tomar venganza contra quienes habían derrocado a su líder, eso, aunado a que Narnia aún era una nación joven que durante cien años había quedado aislada completamente, por lo que esta nueva Narnia renacida con nuevos gobernantes no contaba con aliados y apenas comenzaba negociaciones y tratados con sus vecinos, por lo tanto, estaba latente el riesgo de que algún mandatario se pasara de listo e intentara atacar, subestimando a nuestros reyes por ser jóvenes.

Debía ser diligente con mi responsabilidad de cuidarlo, no porque dudase de él, eso jamás, pero esa había sido mi resolución un año atrás cuando se presentó la duda sobre mi propósito en Narnia y mi padre, el mismo Aslan había tenido la confianza suficiente en mi como para asignarme tal tarea frente a todos luego de la coronación. Había cruzado el velo y vuelto a este mundo, juré que aquello no sería en vano, se lo debía a todos los buenos narnianos que habían sacrificado todo incluidas sus vidas al haber sido yo de entre todos quien recibiera una nueva oportunidad.

– ...ena– escuché una fuerte voz frente a mí, alcé la cara y vi al Gran Rey– Lena ¿te encuentras bien? – sacudí la cabeza saliendo de mis cavilaciones.

– Disculpa, todo bien, solo me perdí pensando– le resté importancia, no tenía por qué saber, era algo solo mío– ahora podemos seguir con las órdenes del día, lamento haberte retrasado.

– Ni lo menciones, fue apenas un segundo.

Tras eso fuimos a una reunión con el consejo, compuesto por al menos un miembro de cada gran especie de Narnia, y se nos informó que pronto llegarían nobles de Archenland a negociar. Realmente no participé mucho en esa reunión puesto que distaba de ser mi trabajo, por lo que simplemente me dediqué a escuchar atentamente, pendiente de algo que pudiera sonar extraño en las cartas donde se anunciaban las intenciones de estos nobles y vigilaba cada esquina o sombra de la sala.

El día fluyó luego de la reunión entre revisión de papeles y tratados, comimos un poco en la oficina de Peter y continuamos estudiando sobre los terrenos y necesidades de cada uno, era demasiado trabajo, y a veces creía que Peter cargaba con demasiado para evitarles problemas a sus hermanos, así que procuraba ser tan de ayuda como mis capacidades me lo permitieran.

Tras unas horas de papeleo, Peter dio por concluido el trabajo por ese momento y salimos a los campos de entrenamiento, donde Oreius se encargaba de mantener en forma al ejército, el cual al ver que era su rey el que se aproximaba, lo recibieron solemnes, todos poniéndose en formación y reverenciándolo.

– Descansen– les indicó mi rubio amigo permitiéndoles volver a sus posiciones iniciales antes de dirigirse a Oreius – ¿interrumpimos?

– Por supuesto que no, alteza, ¿necesitaba algo? – lo saludó primero con una reverencia antes de reconocer mi presencia con un asentimiento al que respondí del mismo modo.

– De hecho, quisiera practicar algo de combate con Lady Helena, pero si representa problema para las tropas que ahora entrenan, podríamos posponerlo– respondió mirándome de soslayo y tomándome por sorpresa ya que él no me había dicho nada sobre eso.

– Por supuesto que no, majestad, en realidad sería útil para ellos verlos a ambos en acción, podrían aprender una o dos cosas y sería de gran motivación, aunque si desea también podemos abandonar el jardín y dejarlos entrenar solos.

– Me parece excelente, eso sí a Lady Helena no le molesta tener público– me miró arqueando las cejas y en sus ojos pude ver un brillo particular, me estaba retando, esperaba que me negara a que me vieran, era burla, me preguntaba si no me apenaría ser vencida frente a los soldados, por eso sonreí de forma muy parecida a la de los zorros, quizá el convivir tanto con Rowtag o Bran me empezaba a afectar.

– No hay problema alguno, de hecho, yo también podría sacar provecho de este entrenamiento, alteza, pues servirá para sacar tanta energía de mi sistema– respondí sin romper contacto visual, no retrocedería, claro, era mi rey y yo le servía fielmente, pero tampoco podía ignorar totalmente el hecho de que había crecido con él y era mi amigo.

– Pues ya está– dicho eso, se despojó de su chaqueta, dejó la corona a un Oreius que por un segundo se vio horrorizado por eso, pero inmediatamente retomó su expresión solemne habitual, y desenvainó la espada para dejar la guarda y avanzar hacia el centro del campo, quedando a la vista de todos sus hombres y ni lenta ni titubeante le seguí, ajustando el listón de mi cabello que si bien ya no era largo, si podía llegar a estorbar mi visión y me quité el chaleco, encontrándolo un estorbo para mi movilidad en esa situación, temblé ligeramente cuando una brisa acarició mi porción de espalda descubierta y recobré la compostura para seguir a quien me había retado, también con mi espada en mano, lista para el combate.

Dimos vueltas por varios segundos, ninguno decidiéndose a hacer el primer movimiento, pero leyendo los pies del otro, esperando cualquier cosa y preparándonos para poder responder al ataque, eso fue hasta que finalmente Peter se cansó primero y decidió avanzar con un golpe certero dejando caer la espada que de no haber estado esperándola me habría cortado en dos con la fuerza que aplicó, retrocedí y no había terminado de estabilizarme sobre mis pies cuando ya recibía otro golpe, esta vez de izquierda a derecha que gracias al león alcancé a bloquear con mi espada, decidí ir por su costado pero mi movimiento fue tan obvio que me costó su eficacia, después algo rozó mi pierna, brinqué ante eso y grave error, lo tomó como oportunidad para golpear mi espada fuera de mi mano y su espada quedó a centímetros de mi nariz.

En su cara bailó esa frustrante sonrisita que decía "gané" y yo apreté los dientes, molesta conmigo misma por haber sido engañada. Retiró su espada de su lugar en el que me amenazaba y lo reverencié con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza antes de girarme y recoger mi espada del suelo, teniendo muy presentes las palabras de mi padre sobre el suelo no siendo su lugar y la envainé para luego ajustar aquello de lo que me había despojado y nuevamente asumir mi posición al lado de mi mejor amigo, siendo observada, pero en mi mentor vi aprobación y eso fue suficiente para calmar la presión en mi pecho.

– Excelente duelo, alteza– murmuré por lo bajo a su espalda, centrando la vista en su hombro izquierdo de tal forma que mis labios se vieran ocultos por éste y mis palabras permanecieran solo para él. Su espalda se sacudió levemente con lo que seguramente fue una risa en la que me reconocía.

– Gracias, milady, puedo decir lo mismo de usted, ahora que ya hemos descargado energía, pienso que es un buen momento para que retomemos lo que estábamos revisando hace un momento– replicó con calma antes de despedirse de los soldados y su general, para luego darse la vuelta en dirección al castillo, donde, a juzgar por la cantidad de papeles que se habían quedado pendientes, nos esperaba una larga noche de trabajo en vela.

* * *

 ** _Hola de nuevo a todos quienes siguieron mi historia "Intrusa" y a los que son nuevos conmigo y Lena les doy la bienvenida._**

 ** _Como verán esta es la continuación de Intrusa, y aquí relataré los sucesos durante el reinado de los Pevensie en Narnia hasta el regreso de los mismos a Inglaterra, por lo mismo, mi recomendación para quienes me encontraron con esta historia es la de leer primero "Intrusa", ya que aquí retomaré aspectos de ésta._**

 ** _Sin mas que decir, tan solo les agradezco que me regalen de su tiempo y les pido así que de serles posible dejen un review, si les gustaría ver algo o que explique mas a detalle algo que les llamara la atención o para indicarme si creen que voy en buena o mala dirección con este fic, aunque claro esta que para eso les pido mucho respeto._**

 ** _P.D. Especialmente gracias a quienes estuvieron dejando reviews o agregaron a favoritos la primera entrada de esta historia._**


	2. Chapter 2

Sería un día acelerado, se recibirían cerca de cincuenta nobles de las regiones vecinas, todos acompañados por sus familias y un grupo de sirvientes, por lo que desde temprano debía estar de pie, vestida y armada para reunirme primeramente con Oreius en la entrada principal para revisar las posiciones de los guardias que estarían apostados en cada entrada y los que flanquearían el camino por el cual se recibiría a nuestros visitantes así como los códigos de seguridad y protocolos de emergencia; los cuales de todo corazón esperábamos no tener que poner en práctica ya que sería una lástima ver desperdiciados los esfuerzos de todos en crear relaciones fuertes y amistosas con las otras naciones; tres veces para cerciorarnos de que se conocían al pie de la letra e incluso al revés, nunca se podía ser demasiado cauteloso, sobre todo con la seguridad de tus reyes; más aún amigos; en juego.

Tras los preparativos me despedí del general e hice mi camino rumbo a la oficina de mi rey para notificarle que todo estaba listo; al menos en lo que a seguridad respecta, la decoración, organización de las mesas, platillos, distribución y demás cuestiones hospitalarias correspondían a la mayor de las reinas, asistida por nuestro buen Señor Tumnus y por supuesto que de su hermana menor. Pensando en aquello fue como terminé de pie frente a una puerta de madera rojiza con la parte superior del marco redondeada, giré la manija y detrás de ésta me encontré a un par de muchachos, el primero, rubio enfundado en telas rojas que lograban acentuar el dorado del cabello y su porte entero, con corona de oro perfectamente pulida sentada sobre su cabeza dando la ilusión de que era más alto, apoyándose con los brazos sobre un escritorio de madera tallada sobre la que estaban dispersos numerosos papeles con diversas caligrafías, sellos, extensiones e incluso tintas y del otro lado del estudio; sentado en una mesa frente a un tablero de ajedrez con las piezas dispuestas de un modo tal que denotaban el curso de una partida; el pelinegro de ojos castaños que vestía un precioso verde esmeralda le observaba con una ceja arqueada.

–Anda Pete, es tu turno, por lo menos termina el juego– la voz del adolescente atravesó la habitación, más fue ignorada olímpicamente por su receptor. Al darse cuenta de eso rodó los ojos y desvió su mirada hacia la entrada, cruzándola con la mía y reconoció mi presencia dirigiéndose a mi esta vez– Lena, hola, ¿Cómo estás?

–Hola Ed, bien, gracias, ya está todo listo para recibir a los visitantes, Oreius se quedó a cargo y yo vine a avisarles– respondí con una sonrisa a mi joven amigo antes de desviar por un segundo mi atención al mayor– ¿ustedes? – no pude evitar extender la pregunta hacia ambos y no solo al que me había hablado.

–Gracias, y estamos bien, aunque estaría mejor si Peter se dignara a continuar la partida y enfrentara su derrota con dignidad– respondió con energía, su voz subiendo un par de notas en lo que eran las primeras señales de un cambio de voz.

–Por supuesto que no, además, ahora que llegó Lena ella podría continuar la partida en mi lugar, aún tengo trabajo que hacer y una vez que lleguen los nobles no tendré tiempo durante toda su estancia– respondió volteándome a ver de tal forma que mis rodillas temblaron y cualquier respuesta negativa se atoró en mi garganta incapaz de salir, por lo que terminé asintiendo antes de sentarme frente a mi amigo convertido en oponente.

Miré hacia abajo, evaluando la posición de las piezas en el tablero y cientos de moscas tomaron posesión del interior de mi cabeza, realmente Edmund no exageraba, Peter me había relegado su juego en un punto algo complicado, no imposible pero mis posibilidades de terminar victoriosa se extendían por un estrecho pasillo del ancho de una zanahoria, como dije, no inexistente, pero si representaba un predicamento.

–No pensarás en rendirte ¿cierto? – cuestionó con una sonrisa ladina ¿Qué pasaba con estos hermanos y su costumbre de retarme? Supongo que mi expresión había delatado mi preocupación ante la posición en que mi otro amigo se había encargado de dejarme, pero, aun así, subestimarme era ir demasiado lejos.

–Apuesto a que eso te gustaría, pero no, no retrocedo a una buena competencia– ahora que había dicho esas valientes palabras, debía respaldarlas ya que mi estilo no fue nunca el de fanfarronear sin sentido.

Las piezas cambiaron lugares rápidamente, avanzando y retrocediendo por las casillas del tablero, siguiéndose unas a otras sin descanso hasta que finalmente fui capaz de acorralar a su rey alcanzando apenas la victoria bien merecida tras dar un giro a la partida que se me había delegado, sonreí y alcé la vista para encontrar al pelinegro frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero eventualmente su expresión cambió a una sonrisa.

–No pensé que pudieras ganarme en la posición en que te dejó Peter, en serio eres buena– fue su comentario de apreciación por mis habilidades lo que ensanchó mi sonrisa.

–Si te soy sincera, por un momento dudé poder lograrlo, pero supongo que tengo una especial suerte para volver a la vida– respondí con una risa, haciendo referencia al incidente de un año atrás en el que efectivamente morí, crucé el velo y conversé con mi papá para después despedirme y ser devuelta al mundo de los vivos con un soplo de mi padre.

–Si, bueno, esperemos que tus experiencias en ese campo se limiten a ser similares a esta ocasión y no la anterior, por el bien y estabilidad de todos– interrumpió Peter y de repente me sentí mal, recordando la visión a la que había despertado, todos llorándome, rostros enrojecidos y empapados a tal punto que de verlos se habría creído que habían sido atrapados por la lluvia, quizá no era adecuado hacer broma de algo como eso pero había pasado un año y yo ya había hecho las paces con lo sucedido, lo había asimilado y avanzado, pero tal vez para ellos aún era pronto. Bajé la mirada por unos segundos mientras articulaba una disculpa antes de volver a dirigir la vista hacia mis amigos y suspirar al ver sus expresiones de regreso a la normalidad.

–Si...– reí nerviosa– este, creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a recibir a los nobles, si mis cálculos son correctos ya deben haber alcanzado el exterior del castillo y no tardarán en llegar a la reja y lo apropiado como anfitriones es que los reciban y no hacerlos esperar por ustedes a su llegada así que vamos– expliqué, en parte era cierto, pero también debía admitir que aquel recuerdo me había descolocado y me aferré a la primera cosa que me evitara la estancia en ese lugar oscuro al que habría llegado de permitirme caer por la espiral de mi culpa y esperanzas vacías en conjunto, por lo que me puse de pie y con paso firme avancé hasta la puerta, junto a la que me paré a esperar su salida primero para posteriormente; como era de esperarse dado mi trabajo; salir tras ellos y así lo hice.

Avanzamos hacia la izquierda hasta donde se terminaba el pasillo, luego otras dos vueltas más siguiendo la misma dirección, unas escaleras, otro pasillo, cruzar el quinto juego de puertas, virar hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda, bajar dos secuencias de escaleras y en línea recta para salir por el jardín frontal, el que se atravesó obviamente rodeando la fuente al centro para continuar derecho y llegar a la puerta donde ya nos esperaba toda la corte narniana así como la pequeña y adorable castaña que sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver a sus hermanos, junto a la bella pelinegra que solo suspiró con alivió y relajó los hombros antes de dirigirnos una mirada de reproche por llegar tarde, pero bueno, al menos habíamos llegado antes que los diplomáticos por lo que no se había hecho daño alguno.

Conté los segundos que tardó la caravana en aparecer desde que nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares y llegué hasta el número 180 cuando estandartes y banderas de diversos colores hondeando al viento hicieron acto de presencia en el horizonte ciento noventa, ciento noventa y uno, ciento noventa y dos, ciento noventa y tres... y seguí, me acercaba al trescientos en el momento que un joven algo mayor que nosotros, aunque no demasiado, ataviado en vestimentas similares a las nuestras montado sobre un caballo que parecía no entender el lenguaje humano se detuvo tres metros frente a mis cuatro amigos y descendió de su montura, saludando con una reverencia y presentándose como Lord Farley de Archenland, añadiendo que esperaba poder cerrar negocios favorables con Narnia al final de su estancia. En lo que a mi respectaba, no identifiqué hostilidad en su actitud, por lo que di gracias al león mientras me limitaba a saludar y luego volver a centrar mi atención en el siguiente que se encontraba presentándose ya con mis amigos.

Una vez que los extranjeros presentaron sus respetos ante mis reyes, nos retiramos todos al interior de los muros de mármol que componían el castillo y cada quien se fue a su habitación para acicalarse y ataviarse en sus mejores ropas para poderlas lucir en el baile de bienvenida que había organizado Susan en honor a las reuniones de negocios que darían inicio al día siguiente. Para eso no fui la excepción, a pesar de ser el guardaespaldas oficial del Gran Rey, también pertenecía a la nobleza narniana y era hija adoptiva del mismo Aslan, por lo tanto, debía estar a la altura y como mi nombre era Helena no permitiría que el prestigio de mi amado padre y pueblo; su nación por la que tanto había entregado; se viese dañado por mi imprudencia, por lo que igualmente me retiré a mi habitación, donde Talise me esperaba con un precioso vestido extendido sobre mi cama y mi tina llena de agua caliente, le sonreí agradecida antes de adentrarme en el cuarto de baño y asearme rápidamente con el agua perfumada con flores. Salí y Talise me ayudó a amarrar el corsé del vestido entallado que usaría y que, como la mayoría de mis vestidos, dejaba al descubierto la porción superior de mi espalda y esta vez peinó mi cabello de forma intrincada, todo hacia arriba, evitando que un solo mechón robara protagonismo a la marca de flores doradas que mi padre le había dado un año atrás. Al principio me había sentido expuesta al mostrar mi marca, pero como parte de mi sanación y tras hablar con Aslan aprendí a mostrarla con orgullo, era la prueba de mi nueva oportunidad y de que el mismo rey por encima de mis reyes me había reconocido como su hija, volviéndose mi familia tras la partida del padre que me dio la vida.

Por cuestiones de presentación, me vi forzada a dejar mi espada en mi habitación, pero me quedé con mi brazalete y debajo de la falda escondí una daga; por si acaso; que esperaba no verme en la penosa necesidad de usar.

Respiré hondo viéndome una última vez en el espejo antes de salir de mi habitación y a paso rápido dirigirme a las puertas del gran salón de los tronos, donde encontré a mis amigos de pie, radiantes. Sonreí al llegar a su lado y se me correspondió.

–Lena, te ves hermosa– la dulce Lucy comentó haciéndome ruborizar, no estaba muy segura, pero me sentía bien.

–No tanto como tú y Su, pero gracias– sonreí evitando la mirada de los cuatro, aunque eso no me impidió dirigirla hacia los pies de Peter, supongo que, aunque me asustara la expresión de su rostro y por eso me negaba a verlo, me seguía siendo imposible no buscar por lo menos una parte de él con los ojos.

Tras las puertas escuchamos como comenzaban a anunciarlos con sus títulos, así que rápido nos preparamos para entrar, se formaron del mismo modo que el día de su coronación; de izquierda a derecha dándome la espalda; Edmund, Peter, Susan y Lucy. Yo asumí mi lugar, cuatro pasos justo detrás de Peter y avancé siguiéndolos

–Lady Helena, hija de Aslan y guardián del Gran Rey– mi nombre fue anunciado luego de ellos, y logré mantener la frente en alto hasta que mis amigos quedaron frente a sus tronos conmigo deteniéndome al pie de los escalones. Pronto Peter dio la bienvenida y la fiesta dio inicio de manera oficial.

Me paseé por el lugar, observando a todos, pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial de mi rey en caso de emergencia, aunque no era precisamente agradable verlo bailar con tantas bellas nobles a las que les regalaba su preciosa sonrisa.

–¿Sabes? Podrías bailar con él, de cualquier modo, no estarías descuidando tu trabajo– la voz de Branwen me sacó de mis pensamientos, le dirigí una mirada alzando las cejas, ¿en verdad tenía que decirlo? Alguien podría haberla escuchado y malinterpretar todo.

–No sé de qué me hablas– opté por fingir demencia.

–Len, te prometo que a veces no entiendo porque te complicas tanto la existencia, se nota a kilómetros que siente lo mismo que tu– ahí iba nuevamente, pero yo sabía que, aunque de verdad lo creyera ella, ese no era ni sería jamás el caso con mi mejor amigo.

–Te equivocas, lo conozco desde hace años y puedo apostarte que de ninguna manera se siente así respecto a mí.

–Algún día te tomaré la palabra con esas apuestas y te arrepentirás de ser tan densa– rio logrando contagiarme.

–En cualquier caso, ¿dónde dejaste a Rowtag?– la molesté y la vi agrandar los ojos.

–¿Dejarlo? Es ese zorro el que nunca se está quieto, de verdad no sé cómo lo soportas, gracias al león se perdió– contestó indignada, había dado en el clavo.

–Vamos, no me dirás que no se llevan, si pasan tanto tiempo juntos

–Por supuesto que no, por si lo olvidaste, al igual que él, soy parte del equipo de espionaje del rey Edmund gracias a tus comentarios, por ti debo terminar lo que ese irresponsable deja desatendido– me reclamó y yo solo reí, sabía que en el fondo ese par se traía algo y solo podía rogar que no tardaran en admitirlo.

–¿Miladi? – me giré encontrando a Lord Farley extendiendo su mano hacia mi– ¿me concedería el honor de ser mi pareja durante el siguiente baile? – lo miré un segundo, luego a Peter por el rabillo del ojo y finalmente volteé con Bran esperando que me diera una respuesta sobre qué hacer y ésta movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia el frente, suspiré y volví la vista al lord que esperaba mi respuesta.

–Estaría encantada– forcé una sonrisa educada que fue respondida por otra de su parte, aunque más natural y ancha a mi parecer.

Tomé su mano y me dejé guiar al centro del salón, donde todos se encontraban bailando una suave melodía de Archenland semejante a las de Inglaterra y mi suerte hizo que quedáramos posicionados junto a Peter y una preciosa rubia de enormes ojos verdes como las hojas de los arboles del bosque de Ed, así como piel blanca y pura, sin una sola peca o lunar, a la que mi amor platónico le sonreía de tal forma que habría preferido que un minotauro me aplastara el corazón a lo que esa vista me hizo sentir. Una mano se posicionó en mi cintura, sacándome de mi espiral de miseria y forzándome a volver mi atención al hombre frente a mí que me guio en todo el baile, milagrosamente sin que lo pisara.

Un baile se volvió dos y dos dieron lugar a tres hasta que sin darme cuenta había pasado la noche entera bailando con Lord Farley, que habría sido mi única pareja en toda la noche de no haber sido por tres piezas que compartí con Glenwood, el señor Tumnus y Edmund, respectivamente, mientras que con Peter nada ya que el siguió atendiendo a las hijas y hermanas de los nobles visitantes, particularmente a la rubia de antes, aunque no me podía quejar de la compañía que tuve, milord era una persona que conocía mucho y bastante agradable capaz de mantener viva una conversación durante horas sin aburrir.

Sin embargo, la espinita en mi corazón clavada por la falta de interacción en la velada con mi mejor amigo, seguía presente.

 _ **Sigo viva y esta historia también. Se que van meses desde la última actualización, pero pues la universidad cada vez es más demandante y los proyectos para entrega no se acaban además de que el pasado, fue un semestre algo turbulento para mi, dudas respecto a mi carrera surgieron, realmente consideré cambiarme, luego encontré mi lugar en esto pero luego crisis existenciales me asaltaron a un nivel muy personal y me costó trabajo resolverlas, además de que por un tiempo consideré borrar la historia para volverla a subir en inglés, aunque como podrán notar al final decidí no hacerlo, así que aquí seguimos.**_

 _ **Por todo eso apenas estoy actualizando, pero les aseguro que Lena y los Pevensie no dejan de rondar mi mente así que no pienso abandonar esto hasta haber concluido en la última batalla, por lo que si esta historia continua como espero, consistirá en alrededor de cuatro libros, como dije si las cosas siguen como planeo aunque como dije no tengo ninguna intención de dejar a Lena hasta terminar su vida con los Pevensie sin importar el tiempo que me tome. Esto me lleva a mi siguiente punto, que es agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes que aun no se dan por vencidos con Lena y conmigo, así como a quienes han comentado, por lo que espero que este capitulo valga su espera**_

 _ **Espero ansiosa sus reviews, ustedes son los que me mantienen escribiendo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **-Annie**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pasó una semana entera y las negociaciones continuaron, la mayoría de nobles abandonaron Narnia casi inmediatamente después de sus reuniones por lo que poco a poco el castillo se fue vaciando, sin embargo y para mi desdicha, entre los que tras negociar unos tratados mercantiles con mis reyes se quedaron por placer a disfrutar la belleza de nuestro reino, se encontraba Lord Thornd, que era el padre de la chica rubia de la que Peter se quedó prendado el día del baile, Lady Aura y era justo con ella con quien había estado pasando la mayoría de su tiempo libre entre reuniones ya que ellos seguían aquí a pesar de que las negociaciones quedaron pactadas la mañana siguiente al baile y yo como su guardiana estaba condenada a presenciar la mayoría de interacciones entre ellos aunque varias veces fui relevada de ese cargo por otros. Quienes me mantuvieron ocupada y medianamente distraída de mi miseria fueron Edmund y Lucy y cuando estos no podían me vi en varias ocasiones en compañía de Lord Farley a quien había comenzado a llamar por su nombre; Enoch; a petición suya y el también comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre. Era alguien agradable y con quien esperaba poder entablar una amistad, estaba segura de que valdría mucho la pena, escuchaba y sabía sacar conversación siempre sin incomodarme ni un poco.

Justo con él había estado toda la mañana, hasta poco antes de la comida, cuando me tuve que retirar para ir con Oreius a vigilar a los nuevos aspirantes a la guardia real y en esa tarea se había ido el resto de mi día hasta que llegó el atardecer y fui llamada al estudio de Peter y quien fue por mí no era otra sino Bran.

–Lena, debes venir, el rey te convoca para una reunión privada respecto a uno de los nobles de Archenland, se veía demasiado serio si me lo preguntas– aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para acelerar mi pulso, ¿sería que aquel noble se mostrara hostil y Peter quisiera estar seguro? No podía tener miedo, después de todo era él de quien se trataba, llegado a un enfrentamiento real no dudaba en que éste saliera victorioso, no, debía ser otra cosa, pero ¿qué? Me apresuré y no escuché más de Bran puesto que en un segundo me hallaba corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían.

Llegué al estudio y al entrar me sobresalté puesto que esperaba ver a Peter con un Lord viejo y altanero, pero no fue el caso, la persona que se encontraba en esos momentos en el estudio además del rey; por supuesto; era mi nuevo amigo, quien veía con cuidado al rey y no era para menos, pues éste se elevaba orgulloso con su altura natural que se veía resaltada por la corona sobre su cabeza, tenía una mirada severa, los hombros y mandíbula tensa y las manos hechas puño.

–Enoch– lo llamé buscando una explicación de su parte puesto que conocía a Peter y sabía que en ese instante no recibiría una respuesta clara. El aludido solo me dirigió una mirada apenada, volteo hacia Peter y luego a mí por una décima de segundo.

–Alteza, me retiro, le agradezco su tiempo y en verdad espero que considere mi propuesta– hizo una reverencia y se volteó a mí, tomando mi mano por un instante– miladi, siempre es un gusto verla– dicho aquello, besó el dorso de mi mano y salió del estudio dejándome sola con Peter, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había perdido a Bran.

–¿Pete? – probé dudosa, rogando que su molestia no fuera descargada sobre mí.

–¿Enoch? – me respondió con una pregunta y no entendí en absoluto cuál era su punto por lo que ladeé mi cabeza un poco; realmente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con los dos zorros que eran mis amigos– veo que rápidamente te has vuelto muy familiar con él ¿No te parece? Eres una noble, la hija de Aslan, deberías comportarte adecuadamente– me volteó a ver y su cara estaba enrojecida.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Nos amenazó, faltó al respeto o intentó romper algún acuerdo? – de verdad esperaba que la respuesta fuera negativa, realmente me agradaba como un amigo y yo no era de las que se sentían cómodas fácilmente con alguien nuevo además de que me sentiría mal de haber hecho un juicio erróneo respecto a su persona y por ende comprometido a mi tan amada Narnia. Negó con la cabeza.

–Me hizo una propuesta, pero me sorprende y más aún no haberme enterado de nada por parte tuya– deshizo los puños.

–Peter, me estoy perdiendo, explícame, por favor– estaba en ceros, tantos años conociéndolo, siendo capaz de leer sus expresiones y esta era la primera vez que no acertaba.

–Me pidió permiso para cortejarte e incluso invitarte a pasar una temporada en la corte de Archenland, ya que dice que eventualmente planea pedir tu mano, un hombre bastante directo debo admitir, lo que me molesta es que tu no me hayas dicho absolutamente nada, se suponía que éramos mejores amigos y no había secretos entre nosotros– eso ya era mentira, llevaba años guardando en secreto mis sentimientos por él– Imagina mi sorpresa cuando se me hizo ver que no sé lo que ocurre dentro de mi propio palacio– de acuerdo, tengo que recapitular, al parecer Enoch está interesado en mí y quiere cortejarme, pero creí que éramos amigos. Lena, eres una idiota.

–Un minuto, yo no sabía de esto, créeme que Enoch nunca me mencionó nada, además, no he hecho nada malo que pudiera traer vergüenza a mi padre– si bien también me sorprendía, yo siempre me comporté con respeto y nunca coqueteé ni di indicios de tener un interés más allá del amistoso, que además si ese fuera el caso no tendría nada de malo, ya estoy grande.

–¿No se te ocurrió que disminuías nuestra autoridad como reyes al ignorarnos e involucrarte a escondidas con alguien de alto rango en un reino con el que apenas estamos iniciando relaciones? – habló apretando la mandíbula.

–¿Disculpa? – tomó mucho autocontrol el mantener mi voz en un tono bajo.

–Escuché que has pasado mucho tiempo con Lord Farley esta semana– arrastró la voz al pronuncia el nombre.

–Si, mis amigos estaban ocupados– recriminé refiriéndome más a él, esperando que se diese cuenta– y mi rey no requería de mis servicios así que él me hizo compañía– me crucé de brazos de forma defensiva.

–Si, muy amable de su parte, y tan abnegado es que desea que te unas a él en la corte de Archenland para seguirte acompañando– en ese momento me dio la espalda y no pude ver su expresión.

–No tenía ni idea, creí que podíamos ser amigos, me pareció muy agradable y es capaz de mantener conversaciones estimulantes, pero nunca, ni una vez le di a entender que mis intenciones fueran otras, pero tampoco debes ponerte así conmigo y regañarme como si fuese una niña, tú sabes lo mucho que me cuesta interactuar con otros– me estaba exasperando y comenzaba a notarse en mi voz.

–¿Qué hay de tu puesto asignado por Aslan en persona? Apenas ha sido un año– continuaba sin encararme.

–¿Qué con eso? – no entendía a que venían esas preguntas.

–¿Realmente vas a abandonar tu puesto? ¿Desacatar lo ordenado por él? No eras así– vi su espalda tensarse y su mano derecha cerrarse en un puño sobre su escritorio.

–Ni lo soy, nunca dije que aceptaría la propuesta y la última vez que me fijé, hacer amigos no estaba prohibido, además, si de pasar mucho tiempo juntos se trata, podría decir lo mismo sobre ti y Lady Aura, toda la semana has estado paseándote con ella del brazo, de los dos tu eres quien menos derecho tiene a reclamar– y ahí estaba, finalmente había llegado a mi límite que dio como resultado el que alzara la voz y pusiera los brazos en jarras.

–No tengo porque darte explicaciones, recuerda que soy tu rey, no olvides tu lugar– ahí se dio la vuelta, mirándome furibundo, mis manos temblaban y mi respiración estaba acelerada, pero eso no era nada comparado con el shock que representó para mi corazón el escucharlo hablarme así. En todo el año que llevábamos en Narnia, ni una sola vez usó su posición para ponerse por encima de mí, seguíamos ciertas formalidades por cuestión de protocolo, pero nunca se puso a si mismo por encima de mí, nunca, hasta ahora.

–Como usted guste, disculpe el atrevimiento, alteza– me erguí en mi lugar, alcé la frente, pero sin verlo a la cara, me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la salida– si me necesita no dude en mandarme llamar– dicho aquello salí con toda la dignidad de la que fui capaz, rumbo a mi habitación, sintiendo las lágrimas luchando por salir y habría llegado sin percance alguno de no haber chocado con alguien a quien no vi, solo me disculpé con la cabeza agachada e intente reanudar mi camino, pero una mano rodeó la mía jalándome hacia la persona víctima de mi carrera que no fue otra que Enoch.

–Enoch, por favor, ahora no– me picaban los ojos, por eso mantuve mi vista clavada en el suelo y esperé que mi cabello sirviera para esconder mi rostro.

–Helena, que bueno que te veo, estaba esperando a que salieras de la reunión con el Gran Rey, tengo algo que me gustaría hablar contigo y... – su mano retiró el cabello de mi cara– ¿qué tienes? – negué con la cabeza, me solté de su agarre sin ser brusca y volví a correr, esperaba que entendiera y no lo tomara a mal, aunque mi corazón perteneciera a Peter, realmente quería ser amiga de Enoch.

Llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con fuerza y me tumbé en la cama adoptando una posición fetal mientras las lágrimas salían. Me dolía la forma en que se había portado conmigo, sé que suena tonto, pero difícilmente peleábamos; creo que la última vez fue cuando apoyé a Lu y él no le creyó sobre Narnia; por eso es que cuando sucedía no podía simplemente dejarlo. También me dolía el que no hubiese negado lo de Lady Aura, de igual forma ya lo sospechaba, pero una parte de mi conservaba esperanzas de que yo hubiese leído mal la situación y solo un malentendido al mismo tiempo que eso mismo me frustraba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamarme por lo mismo que él estaba haciendo? Era un hipócrita, no tenía ningún derecho, además le dije, mi interés en Enoch distaba de ser del tipo romántico, aunque quizá debiera considerarlo, después de todo, era un buen hombre y a diferencia de Peter, había mostrado interés en mí, tal vez era hora de rendirme, sobre todo cuando era claro que mi mejor amigo ya había encontrado a alguien más.

 _ **Se que ha pasado un muy largo tiempo desde mi última actualización, créanme que no me he olvidado de esta historia, aunque parezca lo contrario.**_

 _ **Les doy una breve explicación, primero tuve un bloqueo espantoso como suele ocurrir y cuando finalmente pude salir de este, mi carga de trabajo en la universidad no hizo más que aumentar por lo que me vi imposibilitada a dedicar tiempo a escribir esto. Por otro lado, durante casi la mitad del año pasado me encontré a mí misma enfrentando problemas internos que requerían mi atención inmediata y eso hice, me dediqué exclusivamente a sanarme y puedo decirles que me encuentro en mi mejor momento, cosa que espero ayude en la administración adecuada del tiempo para poder continuar mi querido fic sin embargo no puedo hacer promesas respecto a periodos de tiempo porque como dije, la universidad me mantiene ocupada y mi carrera es mi prioridad, pero sepan que es cierto cuando digo que terminaré de escribir la historia de Lena sin importar el tiempo que me tome, ella vive en mi, sepan eso.**_

 _ **Les agradezco a quienes aún se pasean por esta historia y leen las aventuras que creo en mi cabeza para mi Lena al lado de los entrañables personajes de C.S. Lewis en el maravilloso mundo que creó para ellos. En verdad gracias, ustedes y sus reviews son combustible para este humilde fanfic.**_

 _ **Creo que ya me extendí demasiado así que finalmente me retiro, esperando de todo corazón no tardar en actualizar tanto como lo hice esta vez.**_

 _ **-Annie Alyss**_


	4. Chapter 4

Pasó una semana más en la que la mayoría de visitantes ya se habían retirado de la corte Narniana con buenos tratos que los beneficiarían tanto a ellos como a nosotros, salvo; claro esta; Lord Thornd con su hija que siguió acompañando al rey así como Lord Farley a quien tuve que rechazarle sus atenciones, cierto que dije que lo mejor quizá sería olvidarme de Peter pero también era cierto que no era justo usar a Enoch para mi propio y muy egoísta beneficio por lo que le dije que deseaba ser su amiga pero que había alguien por quien ya sentía algo; aunque no le dije de quien se trataba; y los primeros días fueron un poco incómodos ya que no sabíamos cómo tratarnos, pero al tercero me dijo que estaba bien, que comprendía y que aun así le interesaba mantener la amistad conmigo, así que volvimos a nuestro trato previo a su plática con mi rey.

Por otro lado, la cosa con Peter no mejoró, cumplí con mis tareas en cuanto a lo que a su seguridad se refería, pero no lo volví a llamar Peter en voz alta, todas las veces en que me tuve que dirigir a él fueron con total formalidad, haciendo uso de sus títulos y siendo impersonal incluso estando solos. Se sentía raro, pero fue el quien hizo notoria la diferencia de rangos y si a él le importaba tanto, entonces yo acataría.

En aquel momento me encontraba en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro de historia acerca de la reina Swanwhite y su lucha contra la bruja blanca cuando me vi interrumpida por la más joven de mis amigas.

–¡Lena! – cerré el libro y lo dejé en mi regazo, sonriéndole a la recién llegada, en estas dos semanas casi no nos habíamos visto así que por supuesto que me daba gusto que ahora se encontrara ahí.

–Hola Lu– contesté, sin embargo, no sonrió, en lugar de eso frunció el ceño y avanzó a mi para dejarse caer en el lugar vacío del sofá en el que me encontraba.

–¿Qué pasó entre tú y Peter? – la sonrisa se desvaneció por completo, pero volví a sonreír, esta vez con los labios apretados, forzándome para no preocuparla.

–No sé a qué te refieres, no pasó nada, solo hemos estado cada uno atendiendo cosas por separado– intenté ensanchar la sonrisa.

–Lena, no mientas, sé que están raros, también Susan e incluso Edmund lo han notado– siempre olvido lo perceptiva que es esta niña. Suspiré rindiéndome.

–Tuvimos un desacuerdo, pero yo no voy a hacer nada hasta que se disculpe, fue él quien estuvo mal, no yo– desvié la cara pues sabía que diría algo.

–Escuché que el Lord de Archenland del que te hiciste amiga quiere que te cases con él, Helena ¿Nos vas a dejar? – de todas las cosas que esperaba que dijera, esa definitivamente no figuraba en la lista.

–Lu, es solo un amigo, si, pidió eso en un principio, pero ya lo hablamos y quedamos en ser solo amigos– sonreí– no podría irme, Narnia es mi hogar, Aslan es mi padre y ustedes son mi familia, me moriría si me fuera– la abracé para enfatizar mi punto.

–¿Vas a arreglar las cosas con Peter? – cuestionó separándose de mi arqueando una ceja.

–No lo sé, Lucy, eso espero, pero dependerá de él– debía ser firme, yo no había hecho nada malo. La pequeña suspiró, pero no dijo nada, en su lugar se acomodó a mi lado y me escuchó mientras retomé mi lectura en voz alta para que ella también pudiese disfrutar de aquello. Por un momento me olvidé de mis problemas actuales y volví a los viejos tiempos en los que no estaba peleada con Peter y pasaba la tarde entera leyéndole historias a Lu.

A la noche fui llamada de emergencia a la sala del consejo como caballero de Narnia. Al llegar me encontré con que solo yo faltaba, puesto que ahí ya se encontraban todos, desde Peter, Ed y Oreius hasta cada uno de los representantes de las principales especies. Me disculpé por la tardanza y tomé asiento en mi lugar al lado de Edmund.

–Ed ¿Qué pasó? Hoy no tocaba reunión del consejo– me volteó a ver serio, pero no dijo nada, solo señaló con la cabeza a su hermano y como si hubieran ensayado Peter empezó a hablar justo en ese momento.

–Recibimos reportes de los espías de mi hermano– volteó a ver a Edmund por un instante antes de proseguir– dicen que hay reportes de traficantes de esclavos entrando a nuestras costas y se cree que estos proceden de Doorn. Dado que las islas solitarias están bajo jurisdicción de Narnia, no puedo permitir que el tráfico de esclavos continúe y siembre incertidumbre entre los buenos narnianos.

Malditos, secuestraban gente inocente, sacándolos de su hogar y sus vidas tal como las conocían y los vendían como si no fuesen más que simple mercancía sin sentimientos ni aspiraciones, había escuchado algo de eso por parte de Glenwood pero no pensé que se atreverían a acercarse tanto.

–Es por eso que debe ir un embajador a poner orden, es inaceptable, Narnia es una tierra libre y es así como debe mantenerse– terminó de hablar y pronto se desató el murmullo por la sala, todos discutiendo en quien sería la persona adecuada.

–Yo iré– las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que mi cerebro pudiese registrarlas por completo y todas las cabezas se voltearon hacia mí.

–Lena– Edmund fue el primero en reaccionar– aunque apreciamos tu valor, no creo que lo mejor sea...– aunque era inapropiado porque era uno de mis reyes quien se encontraba hablando, tuve que interrumpirlo puesto que vi hacia donde iba la conversación.

–Entiendo, créanme que lo entiendo perfectamente, pero evidentemente no puede ir ninguno de ustedes cuatro, aun no tenemos relaciones tan estables con nuestros vecinos y son demasiado valiosos como para arriesgarlos, en cambio yo– cerré los ojos por un instante, tomando aire antes de continuar– no soy tan importante para el reino como ustedes, pero estoy entrenada, soy de los soldados más fuertes, superada únicamente por ustedes dos y su general– volteé a ver a Oreius. – Además, no deben estar acostumbrados a los animales parlantes ni demás narnianos ya que fueron retenidos hace tiempo por Jadis y su invierno por lo que enviar a alguno de ellos podría alterar a los habitantes. Por otro lado, no les causará tanto impacto el verme a mí que soy humana, será más fácil de digerir y también está el hecho de que ser caballero de Narnia me concede un título que podría llegar a ser útil.

–Helena– Peter me llamó serio, casi seco y sentí una punzada en el pecho.

–Alteza, con todo respeto, creo sinceramente que soy la opción ideal para ir a investigar si los rumores son ciertos y de serlo puedo actuar inmediatamente en su nombre, entre más tardemos, mas narnianos podrían ser arrebatados de su libertad– hablé de manera impersonal, remarcando nuestra distancia en rango, pero segura de lo que decía, era razonable enviarme y si algo pasara no sería una gran pérdida.

–Majestades, al final es decisión de ustedes, pero creo que es razonable lo que sugiere Lady Helena, cualquier otra opción es demasiado arriesgada, se le puede enviar con un grupo de animales parlantes que la escolten y dos soldados que le apoyen, dadas las circunstancias pienso que es más que suficiente. Ella estará actuando en su nombre y el de Aslan así que no debe presentarse problema por falta de autoridad– tras las palabras de Oreius que apoyaban mi idea, el resto de los presentes se declaró de acuerdo con la propuesta.

–Está bien, entonces Lady Helena zarpará pasado mañana, temprano, rumbo a Doorn acompañada de una guardia que será nombrada el día de mañana para investigar y de ser necesario poner fin a las costumbres esclavistas en nombre de Narnia y de Aslan– la voz de Peter sonó monótona, casi automatizada, carente del calor que solía llevar.

Tras decir esas palabras la reunión se dio por terminada, los miembros del consejo pasaron a retirarse no sin antes despedirse y yo me encontré sola en presencia de los dos reyes que eran mis amigos.

–Lena ¿Por qué te ofreciste así? – por supuesto que el primero en hablar sería Edmund, parece que aun en estas circunstancias, el enojo de Peter hacia mi continuaba. Suspiré pesadamente.

–Porque era lo más razonable, ya se los expliqué frente a todos y lo sostengo, soy la opción más sensata, soy humana y la más cercana a ustedes, pero no soy monarca, lo que me vuelve ideal– bueno, eso aunado al hecho de que quizá sea bueno separarme de Peter al menos por una pequeña temporada, no quiero seguir viéndolo con Lady Aura. Me vendrá bien, después de todo he pasado el último año pegada a él casi todo el día, todos los días, quizá hasta logre superar esto que siento y volver a como éramos antes. Si bien, Enoch me invitó a visitar Archenland la verdad es que no quisiera ir con él, siento que sería darle esperanzas y no me parece justo, esto por otra parte sirve a mis amigos y a Aslan al mismo tiempo que a mí.

–Jura que serás cuidadosa– sonreí, después de todo era como un hermanito para mí.

–Por supuesto– toqué su hombro y eso bastó para tranquilizarlo, pero por desgracia no se podía decir lo mismo de Peter que desde que terminó la reunión no había hecho ni un solo ruido.

Leyendo la atmosfera, Edmund se despidió de mí, dirigió una mirada a su hermano y se fue de ahí, dejándonos completamente solos. Pasaron un par de minutos que se sintieron como horas, el silencio casi sofocante.

–¿No se te ocurrió preguntar primero que opinaba? – finalmente Peter habló.

–No pareciste objetar hace un momento– me crucé de brazos.

–No me diste tiempo a reaccionar, además, me parece que estas siendo muy imprudente con tu seguridad, de nuevo estas actuando como si tu lugar aquí no significara nada– no actúo, es que en realidad no lo hace. Quizá debí haberme ido con mi padre.

–Pues los únicos imposibilitados por seguridad para viajar en estos momentos son ustedes dos y las chicas, además, mi lugar no es importante, solo soy un caballero y guardaespaldas como tu muy amablemente me lo dejaste claro la semana pasada– al diablo la compostura y la indiferencia, me estaba cansando.

–No quieras dejarme como el malo aquí– se cruzó de brazos con la mandíbula firme.

–Estas insinuando que entonces soy yo? – respondí usando el mismo tono que él.

–¿Vas a dejar solo a Lord Farley? – lo vi a los ojos, perpleja, ese tema no venía al caso.

–¿De eso se trata todo esto? – Peter, por Dios ¿cuántos años tienes?

–Él fue quien depués de hacerse amigo tuyo ofreció llevarte a Archenland además de que pidió tu mano y ahora saltas a la primera oportunidad de ir a otro lado, empiezo a preguntarme si realmente quieres seguir aquí en Narnia– ¿lo decía en serio? Estaba yendo demasiado lejos, no sé qué le picó, pero no voy a dejar esto así.

–No sé si recuerdes y de hecho no debería tenértelo que explicar ya que se suponía que eras mi mejor amigo, pero lo haré. –tomé una gran bocanada de aire– Este es el lugar que soñé por tanto tiempo, busqué en cada libro y en cada esquina algún resquicio, cualquier indicio de que un lugar como este existía y finalmente, hace un año, gracias a Lucy lo encontré, es por Narnia que hago esto– eso último era más o menos verdad, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

–Tiras tu vida como si no importara, juegas con ella, pareces una niña que aun trata de demostrar su valor– me llevé la mano al pecho, ese fue un golpe bajo, él sabía, él sabía a la perfección como me sentía respecto a ese tema.

–¿Sabe qué alteza? Me retiro dado que tengo cosas que preparar para la misión que me ha asignado así que, si no hay nada más en lo que pueda ayudarle referente a materias de estado o seguridad, me despido– con eso dejé la sala y me dirigí a la biblioteca. Debido a la naturaleza de mi encomienda, debía informarme sobre Doorn para llegar preparada ya que después de todo, iba como diplomática.

Al día siguiente fui encontrada en la biblioteca por Rowtag, dormida en un escritorio con varios libros abiertos, dispersos por todas partes y en medio de todo eso, mi cara descansaba sobre un par de pergaminos sobre los que había estado haciendo anotaciones de lo más importante o lo que consideraba necesario saber para mi misión. El zorro se carcajeó al señalar algo de tinta que se había traspasado del papel a mi cara.

–¿Se puede saber por qué pasaste la noche aquí? - logró preguntar cuando su ataque de risa llegó a su fin.

–Voy a ir a Doorn por una misión y me pareció adecuado investigar un poco para no llegar a ciegas– repliqué tallándome la cara en un inútil intento de quitar la tinta.

–Cierto que serás tú quien vaya, por un segundo lo olvidé– se puso serio– no olvides decirle a Branwen porque si se entera de esto por alguien que no seas tú, se pondrá de loca y seré yo quien tenga que lidiar con ella– sonreí en respuesta a la afirmación de mi amigo.

–Eres un exagerado, ambos sabemos que no existe nadie con quien te gustaría lidiar más que con ella– atiné a decir, sintiendo una sonrisa pícara extenderse en mi rostro.

–Puede ser, pero en este caso prefiero que me grité por algo que hice en vez de por algo en lo que no tuve nada que ver– sonrió de lado y yo lo imité, su punto era válido.

–Mas tarde la buscaré para decirle, descuida, no quiero irme sin haberme despedido primero de ella– tras eso me despedí del zorro, recogí mis cosas y entre a mi cuarto, donde estaba Talise como siempre, mostrando un semblante preocupado que se suavizó al verme.

–Miladi, que bueno que llegó, me estaba preocupando ya que el tiempo pasaba y no había indicios de usted– sonrió aliviada revisándome– el agua para su baño esta lista, dejaré su ropa extendida sobre su cama y me dedicaré a organizar sus demás cosas para el viaje– por supuesto que ya le habían notificado, era ella quien siempre me ayudaba así que tenía sentido.

–Muchas gracias Talise, eres asombrosa– le sonreí verdaderamente agradecida, esa dríada además de ser quien me ayudaba se había convertido en una muy querida amiga, aun si se empeñaba en mantener las formalidades.

 _ **Disclaimer: como ya saben, los personajes que han sido mencionados en los libros o las películas producidas por Walden Media no pertenecen a otro que no sea el asombroso C. S. Lewis. Yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro, tan solo por diversión y amor al fantástico mundo de Narnia.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y como siempre, les pido de la manera más atenta que dejen su review pues son estos los que me permiten saber lo que piensan de la historia para así hacer las correcciones pertinentes y mantener aquello que si es de su agrado.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

– _ **Annie Alyss**_


End file.
